Hidden Feelings
by danteXvergil
Summary: Senri likes Husky And Husky like's senri but they dont know who else to help but Nana and Cooro Senri x Husky
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hidden feelings

Pairing Senri x Husky

AN: Finally I went through the while anima archive and I couldn't find any yaoi about Senri and husky so I decided I should make one well here I go. Oh and if there are any senri x husky fanfictions out there please tell me.

"HUSKY WATCH OUT" Cooro said in the air.

Apparently they found an ocean but had also found 4 people (+anima) that had the same elements as them. Cooro and Nana had been fighting in the air. While Senri was fighting on the ground near the forest and husky was in the ocean. While husky was about to finish off the person he was fighting Cooro's enemy was diving down towards husky to grab him and succeeded. His claws pierced into husky's smooth skin. About that time Senri had just finished the anima he was fighting and turned to see where the screaming was coming from. His eyes widened for what he was seeing.

Husky had claws in his shoulder and being lifted he had cut's on his neck and shoulder's probably from the fight and hitting the braches around him. He sped down to a tree closest to the person grabbing husky. Once he got to the top of the tree he jumped on the anima's back whacking on his head and kicked him on his side. Quickly grabbing Husky in his arm bridal style (A.N he already turned back to normal) landing on the ground perfectly.

"Thanks Senri…oh…um…Cooro, Nana could you get the bags we left back there" Husky said pointing forest behind them

"It would be faster to find them in the air"

"Sure can do" Cooro said as cheerful as always.

"Come on Nana" Cooro said dragging Nana along.

"Can't I stay and help Senri!!" she complained

"I THINK HE'S ALRIGHT NANA AND IF YOU WANT TO HELP THE MEDICA KIT IS IN ONE OF OUR BAGS!" Husky yelled to Nana.

"Then let's get going Cooro" said nana now dragging Cooro instead. Senri and Husky watched them leave till they couldn't see them anymore.

"Um Senri you can let go of me now… Hello is anybody in there" Husky said waving his hand in front of Senri's face. Senri grabbed on to husky's waist and grabbed his pale hand.

"What Senri what are you doing!" Husky yelled turning bright red.

"Your …hurt" he said getting closer to Husky

"I know that's why Cooro and Nana went to go get th-" but husky couldn't finish his sentence because Senri's lips connected to his. But he didn't pull away he liked this feeling…he liked feeling loved by someone. But Senri pulled away and put his lips where husky got hurt in the shoulder.

"Oh…Uh…I b-better g-go help Cooro and Nana I forgot they cam fly while carrying something heavy. With that husky ran off in the woods where Cooro and Nana went off.

"Husky" Senri said as he looked at the one he loved and then to the ground. 'What do I need to do to show how I feel about you do…you hate me if that's true I'm sorry for the feeling's I hold for you I couldn't hold in anymore'. Senri shut his eye's and ran the opposite way into the woods behind the lake. 'I bet you don't want to see my face anymore.

AN:awww I feel so sad for Senri it's unrequited love. Or is it? See in the next chapter called HUSKY'S FEELINGS. But now I need some of you writers help I stumped on my other fanfiction called lost memories I have no Idea on how im suppose to get haruka kantaro and youko's memories back. Man it's so hard working on like six or seven different fanfictions. So if you have any request on how to get the memories back please review. T.T


	2. Nana's feelings

**SORRY THAT ID DIDN'T MAKE A 2ND**** CHAPTER IN A WHILE THE COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND IT TOKE MY PARENTS A WHILE TO FIX IT AND YOU ALL HAD AWSOME IDEAS YOU GAVE ME THX SO HERE IT IS THE THING YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR CHAPTER 2!!!!OH AND I CHANGED MY MIND THIS CHAPTERS ABOUT NANA AND THE NEXT WILL BE ABOUT HUSKY!**

CHAPTER 2 NANA'S FEELINGS

NANA POV

"Stupid husky he should have known that me and cooro cant carry anything while flying now I have to find a trail back and find them to help us" nana exclaimed he had been walking in the forest for a while her and cooro did rock paper scissors to see which one would go back and as you could see she won.

"If husky wasn't so cute I would punch him" its true nana had had a crush on husky ever since they met. She thought maby when they were older that she would ask them out but when she tried she was to of a chicken to ask. Done talking to her self nana looked up and saw a bright light.

"Finally I'm out HUS-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw senri kissing husky on the LIPS!!! Nana was sad confused and above all mad she had loved husky so much but yet she saw him kissing senri and he wasn't even pushing away she wanted to punch him but she had to get back to cooro so she did the only thing she could she ran crying so hard and yet trying not to scream her heart. 'stupid senri stupid husky stupid me for believeing I would no I could go out with husky'

She finally found her way back to cooro after a while.

"nana are you okay why are you crying" cooro said worried about his friend

"hus...ky...a…an…and…sen…ri...th....the…they" she could stop crying no matter what she did. cooro was starting to feel bad for nana at this point. Cooro moved closer to nana and hugged her.

"its okay nana don't cry you can tell me later okay"

"y..yeah..t…tha…thanks…cooro" she had to admit it but cooro was actually kind of cute at this view and a while of crying nana fell asleep in cooro's arm. 'wow nana actually looks cute in this point cooro said in his mind. Its true cooro had actually started to like nana a bit afraid to leave nana he slept next to her so when they woke up she could tell him the whole story.

Sorry it was kinda short but hey nana hates husky so will she fall for cooro find out the in the next chapter and also find out about what becomes of senri and !


End file.
